Cold Corruption
by DraGonMistress704
Summary: [ON HOLD] sequel to Beneficial Betrayal. its been twenty years since the jewel disappeared. but whats this? its back? no thats not possible, it had been a pure wish! but somehow, its not what they thought it was.
1. Meet the Family

> **Cold Corruption  
**  
CHAPTER 1: MEET THE FAMILY  
  
"Wanna say that again wolf boy?!"  
  
"Yeah, I do. You're an egotistical, pompous, ugly wench who makes the man cringe from the sight of her!"  
  
"Oh that's it! You want to go down, we'll down! I will fuck you up front and back!"  
  
"Natasha!"  
  
"Bring it on bitch!"  
  
"You son of a-"the girl with raven hair, and two silver forelocks jumped at the wolf demon who was mocking her. But she was swiftly caught in someone's arms, whose she didn't care, just some on was stopping her from kicking the day lights out of her childhood nemesis. He smirked at her, crossing his arms smugly. She felt like ripping it from his face.  
  
Kome, her life long enemy, from the day they were born. Was he twenty human summers, his growth process slowing down to his demon live term. He was tall, handsome, had black hair that was tipped red, that he kept short and spiked out, two tendrils of red hair in front of each of his pointy ears, had the most amazing aqua eyes, and wore his gray wolf furs with pride. He was arrogant, tough, and a speed demon to the core. And she also hated him with her very being. Since the day they could talk, he's been insulting her nonstop, which ahs resulted in two broken arms, six fractured or broken ribs, five bloody noses, and three concussions. All thanks to her. Oh, he may act like he's the shit, but he wasn't worth the dirt under her feet.  
  
Natasha stopped struggling against the pinning arms, and tugged her top down, glaring daggers at the smug wolf. She was currently eighteen, and showing her growing figure. Her raven hair went to her waist, much like her father, and she kept her two forelocks of silver at her shoulders, her bangs streaked with more silver. Her golden honey eyes flashed with fair, and she crossed her tanned toned arms.  
  
"You good?"  
  
"yeah, I'm fine," she replied turning her head to look on a man of about thirty seven, with dark hair, that had a streak of white at his temples. There were minute wrinkles around his deep violet eyes, and his laugh lines were showing, but nothing diminished the handsome man that uncle Miroku. He had a good six inches on her, but he knew she could kick his ass any day.  
  
"You know, these fights are becoming childish. Your fathers get along just fine, but it looks like the feelings were passed on." Natasha rolled her eyes. That was her mother for you. Sensible, practical, and charming. Her daughter turned to give her the lazy eye. But she smiled. She still marveled at demon mating. Kagome didn't look a day older than her daughter, but had a good twenty years on her.  
  
"Seriously, Kome, do you think you and Natasha NOT fight for one day?"  
  
Kome groaned, "Come on mother."  
  
"Don't you come on me, pup, remember, I once treated those injuries she would give you." Ayame smiled as her first born son cringed, reminded that although Natasha was two years younger than him, and female, she could still give him a good beating.  
  
"Ha-ha, I still can't get over the fact you get beat up by a girl," Jinto said from his lounging position, sipping some chilled tea his mother made. Kome glared at him as he sat down in front of his aunt's house.  
  
"Look whose talking. What happened that time? Oh yeah, 'please, some body help! Natasha's going to kill me!'" Kome faked a girly scream, which made Jinto blush. Natasha kicked dirt at Kome before going to sit next to her brother, flicking a finger over the chains that the fifteen year old liked to wear. Though they mainly lived in the feudal era, that didn't stop Jinto from going punk. Frankly, she thought it fit him. He'd wear two black sweaters, even on hot days, and the top one was torn and slashed on random places. He wore black jeans, and no matter what, he always wore his favorite black combat boots. When he smiled, he showed the faintest hint of fangs, his black, silver tipped hair was worn in a short Mohawk, right between his gray dog ears, one perky and the other was somehow always bent. They had numerous piercings, and he had silver eyebrow bolts to match his silver eyes, which he could make cat like at will. All in all, the bad boy look went for him.  
  
"Hey! Back off you mangy mutt! I can beat up my brother any time I want, its an older sibling's right to," Natasha weakly defended, and Jinto flattened his ears at her. Kome laughed at him.  
  
"Oh thanks sis, now I'm an even bigger loser!" he hissed at her, and she quirked a brow.  
  
"Don't worry pup, I'll help you take down your sister any time you need me. Males have to stick together," Kome claimed smugly, making Natasha give him a dry glare.  
  
"Now there's something that's good to hear! But I don't usually do male bonding, I prefer the ladies," Syro shouted as he came out, an almost perfect replica of his father. Much to his mother's disappointment. For not only did he look like Miroku, he inherited his father's 'traits' as well. If you stuck around long enough, and listened carefully, you can hear the resounding smack a female hand gave to his cheek. Of all his brothers and sisters, he had to be the one lecher of them all. Oh how his father was proud.  
  
"Please, do us a favor and don't go into details," Natasha commented, examining her nails. They were longer than average, and she flexed them out for show. Syro nodded and decided the sit away from her.  
  
"I'll check on the children," Kagome shook her head and went inside the surprising modern day like hut. Her mate had done it for her, since she had decided it would be easier to just stay there. Now, she was the village miko, ten years supreme after Keade's death. But she still missed the old woman's dry humor.  
  
She turned a corner, and smiled. There was her youngest of twelve years, Kosha. They sat in the middle of the room, huddled together like a secret cult, scrolls and ink wells everywhere. Right now, Kosha was sitting next to Miru and Sano, Miroku's and Sango's twin boy and girl. They were eight now, and while Sano looked like her mother, Miru actually took after his uncle Kohaku. But they both had Sango's eyes. A little ways to the right was Mya, Kouga's youngest of thirteen, who was bouncing Miroku's youngest Suka, a little toddler of two, on her knee. Mya was a red head like her mother, but had her father's eyes and had a patience that neither parent showed. But her temper was quick to snap when seriously provoked. Suka, clapped and laughed as Mya made faces, her bright purple eyes shining like her light tan hair.  
  
Kagome came up behind her son and crouched down to them. Miru and Sano popped up their heads, and smiled their twin smile. "Hi aunt Kagome!"  
  
Kosha turned and smiled sheepishly, "hey mom."  
  
"How's it going?" Kagome asked innocently, and the twins pounced her.  
  
"Kosha's a good teacher! He taught us all the letters, and how to spell cat, and dog, and hat, and –"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Let me see!" Kagome laughed and held out a hand to the hyperactive twins, which they put scrolls in. she went over them seriously, trying not to giggle at the twins sloppy handwriting. "Very good! You guys are getting better every day! Well, Kosha, I guess you are a good teacher."  
  
Kosha smiled again, his golden eyes sparkling beneath snowy bangs. His silver hair was streaked with black, and he most of all looked like his father.  
  
"I told you Kosha, you have many talents," Mya said to him, and Kosha blushed beet red.  
  
"Um, t-thanks Mya." Kagome flicked her eyes between the two. He had the BIGGEST crush on Mya, it was so cute. But, it was his preteen hormones waking up, she was sure. Soon enough, he'd be just like Syro. Wait, scratch that, it was bad enough there was one Syro.  
  
"Hey mom!" Kagome stood as Natasha came in, "dad and uncle Kouga are back, you have got to see this!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Here we go. All of them went, Kagome, Kosha, the twins, and Mya holding Suka, to the front yard, where the hanyou and wolf demon proudly showed their catch. They could see Jinto laughing madly with Kome, and Ayame was trying really hard not to giggle. Miroku hung his head sadly.  
  
"Well? It's the biggest I've got so far," Inuyasha smirked, and laying a hand on the giant fish that graced his side. Kouga barked a laugh  
  
"Are you kidding? This is my kill, right after it dragged you under."  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head, "no that was you, I had to save your sorry ass and lug this thing on to shore."  
  
Kouga opened his mouth, but Kagome quickly stepped in, "that's fine and everything, but who's going to gut and clean it?"  
  
The two looked and each other and Kouga stepped aside, "go ahead, it's your kill."  
  
Inuyasha held up his hands, "no, I think you should do some work, and besides, you did help some. So it's kind of your kill too."  
  
"You're both going to do it, cause I'm going to cook it," Sango said from the doorway, crossing her arms menacingly. The two males gulped. Even after four kids and twenty years with Miroku, she was still sane and good enough to kick ass. That has been shown one too many times. Miroku sighed, and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"And this I live with every day be strong men."  
  
Kouga snorted as he took the fish by the gills and started leading it out back. "Like I need to be afraid of a woman."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at him, "say that again, I dare ya. See what you get tonight."  
  
Kouga gulped again, and glanced at his mate, who was giving him a questioning glare. "Nah, I think I want to keep my manhood."  
  
One wolf demon and two teenagers watched them go, the rest going inside. Jinto grinned and gulped the last of his tea. "I am never going to mate."  
  
"Don't talk too soon young one," Kome leaned back on the porch and watched the setting sun, "who knows what female will get your blood boiled."  
  
"Unfortunately for you," Natasha cut in, clucking her tongue, "whatever female comes in arms length of you will run from your hideous face and bad body order."  
  
"I don't see you running."  
  
"That's because I hate you."  
  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
She was immensely bored. For her, there was no time, no days, weeks, years, but the endless drag of space. There was no here but her. Except for the stars. They were her friends, her companions. They lit the dark abyss of space, and she used them at her will. They were like little servants that were willing to her beck and call. So she formed her little palace, made from stars and light. It was just platforms of circles, shining a pearly white, different levels and what looked like stairs. And she was very bored.  
  
The girl like woman sat up in her resting place she made of clouds and stepped lightly over the giant circle of light. The cloud disappeared and she wandered aimlessly. Nothing was fun anymore, there was no purpose in leaving her little haven. She looked up, and raised a hand. From out of no where, random shaped jewels came floating down, looking like they were cut form the earth. But in truth, they were her links to the world outside her own. They were different colors, cut different ways, but she loved them all. They were like stones taken from a rainbow. She smiled when a particularly big one came down, a solid crystal globe that had a light of its own. Form where it came, she had no idea. It was like her, being of random creation, with no parent or other like her. Except the globe. That too talked to her, a friend she would always have. It told her things, of what was happening in the world outside her own, and what excitement there was. But it hadn't come for some time, and she was growing lonely.  
  
But she giggled when it came to her, sitting in the palms of her hands. "Hello, what do you bring me?"  
  
She cocked her head, as if listening intently. She gasped, and a childish smiled brightened her face. "So it is true? It has now reawakened?"  
  
Her smile grew wider and she danced in place. She looked into the cloudy globe intently. "I have waited and waited, never thinking it would return. But now it has, and I can have it. The most beautiful jewel in creation, to add to my collection."  
  
She turned when she heard tiny voices, and saw her jewels crowding around her. She leaned in close to a ruby red one, and it flashed in reflecting light. But she smiled when she saw the terrified face of a young girl, banging her hands as if on wall, and screaming in a soundless voice. She turned wide eyes to her. "The treasure of my collection, it will be mine. And no one will stop me."  
  
**::::::::::::::::yeah, I came up with an idea!!!!! ::doing happy jig:: **


	2. Back to School

_Okay, for those who are confused, I'll tell you which kid belongs where.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: Natasha (18), Jinto (15), and Kosha (12)  
  
Sango and Miroku: Syro (19), Miru-boy and Sano-girl (8), Suka (2)  
  
Kouga and Ayame: Kome (20), Mya (13)  
  
Sesshomaru...well, I'll let that be a surprise.  
  
_CHAPTER 2: BACK TO SCHOOL  
  
"I don't want to go!" Natasha cried, hanging on for dear life to a tree. Jinto blinked at her, arms crossed, and Kosha hung his head sadly. Meanwhile, Kagome was trying her hardest to pull her daughter form the tree. Inuyasha just watched semi-amused.  
  
"Natasha! Stop being a baby! Its only school, you only have one more year left!" Kagome huffed and let go, letting her daughter fall to her knees. She heard Jinto snort behind her but ignored it. "Besides, don't you want to see grandma?"  
  
"No more of your lies! I don't want to go to school and that's final!" Natasha whined and clung tighter to the tree.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to her mate, who avoided her gaze trying to hide his mile. "She takes after you you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha said, and went up beside his first-born, crouching to her eye level. "You really don't want to go?"  
  
She shook her head vehemently and he sighed and stood, resting his head in his crossed arms behind it, "well, I guess she doesn't go."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome had the greatest temptation to sit him, but the vow she made on their wedding day prevented her. That was one of the biggest promises she ever made to him. He shrugged and stood next to his oldest son. Kagome turned to Natasha. "Come on 'Sha! Stop being childish and get it over with!"  
  
"Forget it mom, she's not budging," Jinto yawned and put his hands in his pockets, peering over his shoulder, "oh well, looks like I'll finally have a chance with Mimi..."  
  
Natasha gasped and let go of the tree, running to pick up her brother by the collar, "don't you dare go near Mimi! I will not have you corrupting my friends!"  
  
"Will you two stop being five year olds and get going? I for one am getting the first bit of grandma's cookies," Kosha stated, having his siblings blink after him and his parents smiling smugly. He approached the well that connected to the twenty first century and got up on the lip. He cannon balled down, "JERONAMO!!!"  
  
Natasha huffed, having been shown up by a twelve year old. Jinto grinned at her expense and avoided the well-placed smack she wanted to give him. She went up and kissed both her parents' cheeks before diving head first into the well, followed by Jinto who waved as he jumped. Kagome and Inuyasha watched smiling and waved them off, waiting till they heard no more sounds coming from the well.  
  
She looked at him. He looked at her. They both grinned. Kagome whispered as she turned slowly to her mate. "You know what this means don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha's grin grew wider, and he let out a playful growl at her. She jumped and ran. Laughing, "beat you to the springs!"  
  
"Not on your life wench!" and he chased after her, swooping her up as he caught up with her and entered the world of passion that was Kagome. Now you know what your parents do when your not home**.  
  
%------------------------------------------------------%**  
  
"Jinto get off my back!" Natasha yelled from her squashed position on the bottom of the well. Her brother laughed and bounded out of the well, using one of the many traits that his father has. Kosha just sighed and ran out of the well house, Jinto following. Natasha grumbled and cursed under her breath as she climbed out of the well. She was about to go after him when the very loved voice of her grandmother penetrated her anger.  
  
"My goodness Kosha! You get bigger every time I see you!" Kosha laughed and was swooped up into his grandmother's strong arms, not able to make out all the things she squealed into his human ear. Too bad Jinto was the only one with dog ears, Natasha thought Kosha would look cute with them. "And Jinto! Come here and give me a hug!"  
  
Jinto sighed but smiled, coming forward to hug the aging woman. He was now taller than her five foot five frame, and her hair was now a snowy white but still cut the same short hairstyle she loved. She let go of Jinto and turned to Natasha giving her a stern eye.  
  
"Still being a loud mouth and trouble maker Natasha?" her grandmother questioned, an amused glint in her eye.  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes fakely, and sighed like a prep, "of course! Its what I live for!" they laughed and she hugged the woman, taking in her spiced and lightly flowered scent, enjoying the homey feelings she always got when she came here. "Hi grandma."  
  
"Okay, where's uncle Souta? I need payback for last time," Jinto suddenly said and pounded a fist in his hand.  
  
Grandma laughed and lead them into the house, "he and Ayumi went to he doctor's for a check up."  
  
"How is aunt Ayumi?" Natasha asked softly, concern ringing clear. Her grandmother smiled at her, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She's doing fine, al most full term now." Natasha nodded understanding. She hoped that it would be successful this time. Souta and Ayumi had tried to hard. It had taken five years and three miscarriages to get here. That reminded her, she'd have to go pay respects to her cousins this week. "Now come on, I just baked a batch of cookies for you're arrival."  
  
"Mine!" Kosha shouted and raced into the house, leaving his grandmother laughing after him and his siblings shaking their heads. He was sucker for grandma's cookies.  
  
"Hey Natasha," Jinto turned to his sister as she raised a brow at him, "you think Mimi's available?"  
  
"Stay away from my friends you creep!" Natasha chased her brother into the house, and so began another year at the Sunset shrine.  
  
**%----------------------------------------------------%**  
  
"Higurashi Natasha..."  
  
"Here," she raised her hand lazily, letting out a yawn. Mornings was never her best time to be awake.  
  
"Katana Mimiru..."  
  
Mimi grunted in response and the teacher rolled his eyes when he saw she was resting her head on the desk, Natasha looking wistful beside her.  
  
"Maguri Iza..."  
  
"I swear it was the bunnies!" Iza's head jerked up from her nap behind her friends and she rubbed her eyes of sleep as the rest of the class laughed. The teacher quirked a brow but went on with the roll call.  
  
Natasha sighed and elbowed Mimi, who lifted her head regretfully. Iza, who now awake, leaned into her palm, slowly sliding down it she almost thumped her head on the desk, but she jerked up at the last minute. Natasha nodded her head, and the girl's brightened at the prospect of chatting. Iza leaned in close over the desk, and the girls in front turned to face her.  
  
"So Natasha," Mimi said playfully, "did you see that boy you hate again over the summer?"  
  
Natasha snorted, "yep, and we started making out."  
  
"What?!" her friends hissed and pressed in closer. Natasha sighed and felt like smacking her two best friends.  
  
"You do know what sarcasm is don't you?" she drawled, and the girls blushed lightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Seriously, what's so bad about him? You always say something mean about him, I bet he's not that horrible," Iza whispered.  
  
"You don't have to spend every single summer with him now do you? Besides, he's made fun of me since birth, I think I have the right to insult him." Natasha commented, but didn't hear their response. Instead, a cold creepy feeling curled in her gut, making her freeze in surprise. Her head snapped up as the door open, and the feeling got worse, making her dizzy.  
  
"May I help you?" the teacher asked the girl who walked in. she was a little sprite of a girl, no more than five foot four, and she had really short hair, like a boy's. She was rosy cheeked and had small hands that held a note. Natasha watched her walk up, uneasiness filtering through her. She gasped as the girl suddenly glanced her way and made eye contact, green eyes sparkling in amusement. Natasha felt her heart pace like a horse and the cold pinch her gut. The girl smiled as if she knew she was having this affect and turned her eyes back to the teacher, handing him the note. He read it over and nodded.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student this year. Her name Kuroi Shikon, and please make her feel welcome."  
  
But just the thought of it had Natasha's dizziness growing worse, and before she knew it, Mimi and Iza were calling her name as she blacked out.  
  
**:::::::::::::::: for those who don't know, Kuroi Shikon means "black jewel". I just thought it'd be cool. So her names "black". I got more reviews than I thought I would, I was pretty happy.  
  
SO's:  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: welcome back, I just hope I'll do good here like last time.  
  
Starlet angel: I put the diagram up there for people to know who belongs to who, so I hope your not too lost.  
  
Kikiusa: I don't think I could have, there was just too much drama going on. But I'll see what I can do.  
  
Essis: I hope I am!  
  
Eternal serena: good to have you back, hope you like it.  
  
ShikonAngel7785: did you read the first one? I just want to know, I cant remember all the people who reviewed it. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just want to make sure everybody's up to date.  
  
LynneC114: ::lmao:: that would be so funny if it was true. Demons everywhere!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! **


	3. Oh Jeez

CHAPTER 3: OH JEEZ

Natasha groaned. Why in the hell does her head hurt so much? It was like somebody just snuck up and BAM! Smacked her upside the head. She could tell there was light somewhere, for it was dim under her eyelids. She cracked one up slowly, careful as to make sure she didn't get hit full in the eye with light. What she saw was a curtain, like that in the nurse's office. She shifted on the bed and it made that sound where you rub leather together. She blinked down at the small pillow that had been under her head, then sat up, the leather sound sounding that she was awake. She rubbed her eyes of sleep, and tried to no avail to ignore her dulling headache. The curtain was thrown back, and one pair of brown eyes, and another pair of blue eyes looked at her concerned.

Iza was the first to run to her and catch her in a bear hug. "We were so worried! You just collapsed!"

"Iza...need...air..." Natasha wheezed out, trying hard to push Iza away. Mimi sat on the little leather bed next to her, and felt her forehead. Her blue eyes notched with confusion.

"You don't have a fever, and you don't look sickly. Tasha what happened?" Mimi scorned, crossing her arms like her mother would.

Natasha shrugged, "I don't—"

_Ching ching ching!_

Natasha groaned for the second time. Great, she knew that sound. It was the sound of chains banging together as somebody ran down the hall, holding up his pants cause they were too big for him. They just had to notify him...

The nurse's door flung open, and there stood Jinto, breath slightly panting, a good grip on his black baggy pants to keep them, silver eyes flicking over her in concern. The chains on his pants jiggled more as he walked over to her, the safety pins on his torn sweater clicking and he kneeled and took her hand.

"Natasha! Are you okay? They told me you just fainted in class for no reason and—"

"Jinto, don't go big brother on me, you're my little brother, I'm suppose to freak out about you," Natasha cut him off, waving at hand at his miffed face. He flattened his ears in annoyance, the priecings sending off faint tinkles as they shifted. He stood and crossed his arms, which was uncannily close to their father's favorite pose, pursing his lips as his eyebrow twitched. She couldn't help following the brow blot as it jumped.

He let off a faint growl, "so? I can't worry about you? You're my sister tash'! Besides, don't you take after mom's mi—"

She cut him a warning glance, and he swallowed his words. But he finished nonetheless, "so can't it be important?"

"I think I'd rather talk to _Mom_ about stuff like that then you, you got Dad's skills." Natasha retorted, getting up on wobbly legs, Iza and Mimi ready to catch her. Jinto sighed and let his arms fall uselessly. She had a point. He didn't know spit about miko powers, even Natasha's meager powers out classed him.

"Iza? How much of class did I miss?" Natasha turned to her brown-eyed friend, eyes lingering over the blue streaks in her hair for a second. It was kind of a habit now, she never got rid of that blue.

"Too much. It's after lunch," Mimi answered, her glance to Jinto going unnoticed. Dog boy was oblivious.

Natasha sighed and turned to Jinto with pleading eyes, "Jinto dear brother, would you go get my books?"

A little eye twitch started, "what am I? Your servant?"

Natasha grinned, "no you're my brother, and you know I can kick the snot out of you."

Jinto sighed and grumbled under his breath, chains jiggling as he turned and left, closing the door a bit too hard. Natasha raised a brow, but ignored his attitude. He had more mood swings than a girl did. She heard Mimi let out a breath, and felt like slapping her friend. What could she possibly see in him?

"Man, for a sophomore, he sure is cute. I still feel kinda bad about his birth defect, but in truth, that just makes him even cuter. And he's never put down about his ears, and god those silver highlights!" Mimi squealed to herself, dreaming of the punk unknown hanyou.

This time, Natasha did smack her, upside her head, and Mimi glared at her, "what in god's name could you ever see in my lame brother?"

"He's not lame!" Mimi defended her crush, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Iza snorted, but didn't agree with Natasha either. The middle man.

"You just like bad boys, that's all," Natasha waved her off and headed for the door. "And girls?"

The following girls stopped in their tracks, and quirked brows. Natasha grinned, "eight o'clock, and bring your CDs."

&----------------------------------------------&

Now, they always said curiosity killed the cat, but one wolf was gonna prove them wrong. For he was going to die, but he didn't know it yet.

He-was-really-really-bored. He spent five days just running wherever, helping the pack hunt, and playing with his sister. All the stuff he was suppose to. But he just didn't get it. Every year she would leave, all three would leave, and he'd be happy as can be to have the rest of the year away from her nagging, shrill voice. But this year was different some how. Kome threw another rock, hearing the _clunk_ as it made contact with the well's wood side. Here he was, sitting by the well, staring at it for no particular reason, and much to his dismay, moping. Why in the seven hells was he moping? He had no reason to mope, he had a pack to help take care of, yet he was sitting here moping. The question was, why?

He sighed as he laid back, the soft grass cushioning his tanned shoulders and armored back. He tucked the arm that was totally bandaged (people asked why he did that, but he never answered), under his head, and settled at staring at the stars. They were bright tonight, like little dewdrops shining in the pre dawn light. The moon was off to his left, a perfect crescent in its waning stages. He pursed his lips. Inuyasha would be turning human in a week or two, and Kome always made it habit since he found out to come and watch over the house, even though he was never needed. Kagome herself was a bad ass watchdog, but he liked to make sure himself. He sighed again as the cricket that had been chirping the past half-hour suddenly stopped and fled somewhere. This left him with quiet. And time to think.

He just couldn't figure it out, why was he lying here, by the Bone Eater's well no less, moping and sighing about? He sat up annoyed. It just didn't make sense at all. He had lots of reasons to be happy. His pack was healthy and strong, he scared off all the males who wanted his sister, and...well, he wasn't sure if he was happy about spotting Inuyasha and Kagome, but at least they were happy. He really needed to stop blushing. Anyways, and best of all, the wench wasn't here. She had gone to that 'twenty first century' or something, where her mother was from. She had jumped down the same well in front of him, and was gone till next summer. Oh joyous days. She wasn't here to annoy him, get into bickering fights with him, to jump him with the tight little body...uh, I mean plow him to the ground, pummel his cheek with her smooth...jeez man, her bruising fist. To glare at him heatedly with her warming honey eyes...

Grrrrr!!! Kome stood suddenly and paced a bit. What the hell is wrong with him? He didn't think those things! Especially about his mortal enemy! That girl had been a pest to him his whole life, he wasn't about to shake his mind of that now. Great, now he felt like hitting something. That pert little chin of hers would do just fine too. He could see it now, plant a good one on her proud face, watch her grow enraged and attack him, but he would see her coming and grab her fist before it landed, tugging her wrist so she slammed right into him. She'd lift her head to bit his head off if need be, but he would silence her with a smoldering—on everything that is holy, damn it!!

Kome growled at nothing but air, and his fist tensed in stress. What in Kami's name was WRONG with him?! You know what, he was going to settle this once and for all. He was going to prove there was nothing wrong with him, and he was going get bruises to prove it. On both sides.

Kome stalked up tot he well, and stared into its depth, smelling the damp earth that lay at the bottom. He frowned. How do they do it? Travel through time like they do, going from one era to another in mere seconds. Though he actually was never there to see them leave, Kagome had described it enough for him to understand the basics of hot it worked. Jump in, the bottom gives out to the time rift, you float through space and time for a bit before settling on the ground 500 years in the future. That didn't sound tough. And if Natasha could do it, he was going to. He really needed a good fight. She'd prove useful there.

&-----------------------------------&

"Pass the chips"

Iza handed over the bag of tortillas to Natasha, who held a bowl of salsa in her hand for every one. Mimi was munching on a candy bar, pressing buttons on Natasha's portable CD player, trying to find the right song they could listen to. At the moment, the girls were camped out under the stars, the giant holy tree providing cover from the moonlit sky. They brought some electric lanterns, and lit a little circle around their sleeping bags. It was funny, ever since Natasha met her friends, it had become like tradition to have a sleep over at her house once a week, chatting, playing video games acting stupid on occasions.

Natasha scowled when Mimi went by a song she liked. "Mimi, just pop in Alicia keys, stop annoying me."

The said girl glared, but got the requested CD and put in it, letting it play on its own. All three liked the American singer, and had no problem just letting play to them. Mimi snuggled in her sleeping bag and chewed chocolate, and Natasha and Iza were trying to see who could pile more salsa on their chip. Natasha won, and shoved it in her mouth.

"So?" she said over chip and salsa, "what did you guys do this summer?"

Iza sighed, "I had to spend a whole month at my father's and with the perky miss perfect step mother. Can you say hell?"

Her friends gasped dramatically, and went to comfort her giggling. Natasha laid a hand on her heart and sighed, "fret not dear friend, for you are among those who love you, insanity and all."

Iza gave a dry laugh, "oh thanks I feel so much better."

"But hold on," Natasha held up her hands, and brought them to point at Mimi, "about earlier, what is up with you? Since when did you have this little crush on my brother?"

Mimi blushed a deep red and twisted the tie to her sleeping bag, "well...well I ...I don't know. I saw him this year, and I was like 'wow, when did he grow up?'. But you have to admit, his ears have always been cute."

Iza snorted and stuffed her mouth with chips, "hez no' tha' cue."

Mimi glared as Natasha sighed. Yes ladies and gentlemen, these were her friends. Iza, a cool headed blue streaked brunette with a mean lazy eye, smart, but slightly off her rocker. Mimi, a blonde highlighted blue eyed little good girl, with a bad girl side that she really showed when she got a few good gulps of vodka. They talked constantly sometimes, and others they were quiet and comfortable, hanging around each other and lounging on the couch watching movies. Iza had some weird obsession with Kosha, ever since he understood the difference between Iza's hug, and a real hug. She's going to break his ribs one-day. And now Mimi had a some strange crush on her younger brother. Oh how lovely. All this time she had been trying so hard to keep him away from her friends, and now she'll welcome him. This was not good.

"anyways," Mimi coughed and looked intently at Natasha, "about a certain someone..."

Natasha groaned and rested her head in her lap, "please don't..."

"That's right!" Iza chirped and sat closer, "about this 'no good arrogant jerk who finds pleasure in torturing you', how was he this summer?"

Natasha came back up and eyed her friends levelly, "your not gonna give up are you?"

They grinned in response. But Mimi waved her hand, "we've heard it all my lady, about his giant ego, his bad mouth, and his tendency to pick a fight with you. Which always ends bad for him right?"

Natasha couldn't help the smirk, "of course, that wimpy wolf couldn't best me even if he tried."

"Who are calling wimpy you skinny wench?"

Natasha froze as her friends' eyes traveled up, going wide when they came in contact with something. Or some one.

No...this wasn't happening. There was no chance in hell that god loved her that much. But, I'm afraid he did.

:::::::::::::::well, I just thought what the hell, this thing was distracting me so I thought I'd get it over with. And I have an announcement...cough...I MADE SKETCHS!!! I made sketches of Natasha, Jinto, kosha and Kome. Ill tell you when I can actually show them, since I have no scanner.

Well, it slate, so no SO's tonight. yawn cya!


	4. Oh Wonderful

CHAPTER 4: OH...WONDERFUL

Time seem to slow down for a moment for Natasha, her heart racing in her chest as she agonizingly and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. She had no idea why god would want to curse her, but she had a feeling it had more to do with spite than punishment.

(_God:...hm...Natasha Higurashi looks too happy, time to make her life a living hell...)_

all the while, her friends got a good look at whoever it was. Iza clucked her tongue appreciatively, and Mimi couldn't help looking at his eyes, which were fastened on the back of Natasha's head. His clothing was weird, no doubt, but with looks like those...dangerous man right here. They watched amused as Natasha turned to look at the person, disbelief and anger written all over his face. They exchanged glances.

And that is when all hell broke loose.

Kome had the audacity to nudge her with his foot and speak, "I asked you a question wench, now answer it."

Natasha whipped around with the look of the devil upon her face, and Kome gulped noisily. She slowly raised to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at him, a snarl on her lips. She was trembling with rage and was about ready to give a piece of her mind when—

"Oh my god Natasha!" Iza jumped up, saving the wolf by mere seconds. Natasha gave her a glare to no effect. Iza with her girly self, skipped over to Kome's side and latched on to one of the surprised wolf's arms. "Do you mean to tell me this is HIM?"

Natasha sputtered stupidly as her supposed friend went gushy all over Kome, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Kome cocked a brow, but upon seeing how it aggravated Natasha, he grinned and turned to give the girl a half lidded interested gaze. Natasha sputtered some more, and her head looked about to explode. Mimi came then, stepped right up next to her and gave the wolf boy the once over.

"Damn Natasha," she breathed, "You're blind, stupid or both at once, I don't know which."

Natasha turned to her astonished, "what are you talking about?! This is the guy I've been telling you about!!"

"Well if you don't—huh?" Iza paused as a swish caught her ear and eye, and she looked behind the tall dark handsome guy she had latched on to. Her eyes went wide, "holy cow he has a tail!"

"Really?!" Mimi cried and dashed over, leaving Natasha to stew, "let me see let me see!!!"

"Hey wait—yipe!" Kome cried when the two girls decided to see if his tail came off. It doesn't. He looked over his shoulder and blushed to the roots of his hair. The girls were currently petting his tail, looking at the fur, and were way too close to his ass. He was about to run when another painful experience happened.

Fed up, Natasha growled low in her throat and grabbed one of the wolf's ears, twisting as she tugged him away, being called colorful curses that she stored a few away for later. Her friends watched her go shocked.

Least to say, Natasha was mad. No scratch that, she was _livid_. As she pulled the complaining wolf by his ear back to the well house, she couldn't stop her teeth from grinding, or the heat that flushed every inch of her body. What is WRONG with him?! Wasn't he told, him and his sister, and Miroku's kids, never, EVER to go into the well? And yet here he is, in HER time, picking up HER friends, in HER own freakin' backyard!! And what made it worse, her friends saw him and knew who he was. They knew he wasn't normal, they knew something was up, and would bug her to no end unless they got answers. And this was all his fault.

Furious, Natasha pulled the poor wolf by his ear into the well house, only releasing him to slam the door shut.

"That hurt you stupid!—"Kome snapped his mouth shut when she sent him a smoldering glare, fists balled at her sides.

"_What in the seven hells are you doing here?!_" she hissed through gritted teeth, seeming to just simmer to boiling point. Her aura did all the expressing for her, as it flared and snapped at the air in dark waves. Kome jumped when a bit whipped at his feet.

He gulped again and took a cautious step back. Oh she was mad, REALLY mad. A mad he's never seen before. He held up his hands pleading. "N-now just hold on and let me explain—"

"EXPLAIN?!" she exploded, and he was pretty sure half of Japan heard her, "listen up, one, you're not suppose to be here, two, Mom and Dad practically drilled it into your head NOT to go into the well, and three, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!!"

"You said that—"

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a meat puppet! You are gonna turn your scrawny ass around and go back where you came from!" Natasha finished and huffed a few breaths, before grabbing the front of his armor and dragging him to the well. He didn't struggle, but he didn't like it either. He tripped at least two times within two feet. Natasha was muttering under her breath and jerked to a stop before the well, where she had no hesitation just throwing Kome in. he yelled out in surprise and she turned back around satisfied and dusted her hands, a grin on her face.

"oof!"

She paused and blinked at space. Okay, when you go down the well, there is no 'oof' sound. She then heard some muttering curses and she turned back around slowly. This was just not her day...

Limber as an old man, Kome climbed out of the well miserably, cradling his head as he sat by its side. Damn that bitch throws hard. He opened his eyes, and they went wide with shock. Natasha looked about that same as him, and they stared at each other for a minute, letting this sink in. Natasha's jaw was working, but her voice failed her. This just couldn't be.

"Why didn't you go back?" she breathed, and slowly approached him.

He just shook his head, "I don't understand...shouldn't I be home?"

Natasha took a few deep breaths and walked up to the well, resting her hands on the rim. Okay, time to figure out what's going on. She huffed and jumped over the side, into the well's dark depths. And was given a very nasty greeting as pain laced up her legs, her feet giving out from under her as she made connect with the bottom of the well. She fell on her backside and sat rubbing her ankles from the numbness. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't go through, she didn't make it to the other side. The well didn't open.

"You okay down there?!" Natasha snapped her head up at the sound of Kome's gruff voice, a pair of aqua eyes staring down at her. He didn't like that she looked that pale. Nope, not one bit.

"Help me out...oh god..." Kome balked at her wary voice, the strain and weakness of it striking something in him. He nodded and jumped down, landing right next to her. Unsure of what to do, I mean this never really happened between them before, he cautiously took her arm and put it around his shoulder, launching out of the well with Natasha in tow. He let go, but quickly picked her up when she started falling, her wide eyes and pale face sickly in the filtered light that came through the well house windows. He set her down gently, not really understanding why he was being so nice to her.

"Natasha...are you okay?" he asked softly, and her honey orbs lifted to his, glazed with tears. He tensed. No please don't cry, he didn't like crying...

"I have to talk with my brothers...send Iza and Mimi home. We have a big problem..." she rasped out, running a hand through her hair. He nodded and held out a hand for her, and her got up with some effort. He opened the door and followed her out, saw as she wrapped her arms around herself.

He looked ahead and saw her friends huddled together, chatting animatedly. They looked up and spotted them, grins slipping when they was how shaken Natasha was. They jumped up immediately and flew to her side, sending him suspicious glares.

"Natasha are you okay? What happened? Did he...he..." Iza's eyes flashed with fire and she straightened her shoulders. "I swear to god boy if you laid a hand on her—"

"No," Natasha whispered, and Kome felt his chest deflate with relief. "He's fine, he didn't do anything. Guys, I need you to go home. Now."

"What?" Mimi gasped, hurt crossing her face, "but Natasha, we wanna know—"

"She said go home wench," Kome crossed his arms and huffed at the girl's offended face. Natasha gave him a glare. '_I'll deal with you later'_

Natasha turned to her friends pleading, "just please, trust me, I need you to go home."

Iza and Mimi balked and exchanged glances. Something was up, they knew it. Natasha was seriously disturbed, there was a strange guy here, and there was an all around feeling of trouble in the air. But Mimi shook her head. "its time to stop lying to us Natasha. Something's up, and we wanna know what it is. Let's...just get you inside for now."

&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&

the girl tossed a stone in her hand, bright and purple. She smiled sweetly as she stared up at the Higurashi shrine, her green eyes gleaming dangerously. She knew that taking a priestess was a good idea at the time. using her power, she was able to put up a seal, cutting her precious off from where she couldn't reach. Yes, yes the miko was a good idea indeed. It was just one more step towards her goal. And she was getting ever so close to getting what she wanted.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::weeeeeeee!!! Another chappy. I don't feel like doing SO's, though I mych appraeciate them. So now, Kome's stuck in the future with the rest of them, and a whole mess of stuff is about o go down. I just hope I can concentrate enough to put up another chapter of ANYTHING.**


End file.
